Lure Me In
by kella lea
Summary: Sesshomaru faces her again after 13 years. Rin is given to him as his courtesan for the night. Read to find out how fate brings them together once again with such an uncanny method.
1. Chapter 1

There is eerie silence. The woman dressed most fabulously in a multi-layered kimono gracefully walks into the room. Her sweet delicate scent wafts into his sensitive nose and his silver mane catches her eyes only for realization to strike for both parties. She slowly walks toward him stopping once in front of him. She proceeds to take a seat facing him.

She silently sits in front of him; finally after the several years that had passed since he last glimpsed her cherubic likeness. Was he wrong to abandon… no… not abandon…, but in all else sense the same as leaving her without her input, to live, apart from him, in a small village? Safe as the village was, though still reckless for trusting his despicable dimwit of a half brother and his weak friends to protect her, to live the life of a normal human. He harden his gaze not being able to make out her whole face as a thin veil hindered further inspection, but her scent made it undeniable that it was HER underneath the lacy façade.

After those painful years apart from him, she now looks at his stony yet warm golden hues. His face is the same; his purple stripes are prominent on his pale smooth skin and his delicate mouth is pursed and slowly pushed into a fine line. She forgets to breathe and a soft gasp is heard only by his alert pointed ears. How did this end up so wrong? How is it they sit across from each other after all these years to be on opposing ends? For once, she is glad for the veil, which hides so much from her, as it provides her face with protection from letting HIM see emotions cloud her eyes.

The changing of her scent from purposeful to shock and then again purposeful alarms him greatly. How was it again he came to this castle and now offered her as his courtesan for the night by his host? He breaks his stare to raise a brow at the lord of the castle who graciously offered this delectable desert after the grand dinner that had been prepared for his stay.

"She is still a virgin…" The Lord starts. "We thought you would like something untainted…"

.

.

.

.

.

He received an invitation days before. The invite requested his presence to honor his strong rule over the Western Lands which included the castle of which the invite came from. Who was he not to oblige his subjects needless of them being human? He had changed in the years that had passed since he met Rin. Nowadays he simply strove to keep the peace within his lands as well as exerting his dominance over them; there was no question who was the master and who were the dogs, figuratively speaking, and he let them continue their lives as they pleased as long as he was left undisturbed and his lands stay peaceful.

To him it had only been a moment since he relocated Rin, but many years had passed, 13 to be exact. He had visited her quite often in the first couple of years bringing her little trinkets and numerous lavish kimonos. He sorely missed her presence but as time went on he turned his attention to reestablishing his dominance in the Western Lands. He traveled a great deal and simply kept putting off visiting her thinking of time as a great demon would, limitless.

.

.

.

.

.

She learned all she could from Lady Kaede. Lady Kaede imparted on Rin the knowledge of plants, herbs, and preparation of those herbs and plants for healing and damaging purposes. Kagome taught her how to shoot arrows with deadly aim and Sango taught Rin how to protect himself and slay demons. Miroku and Inuyasha helped Rin in her training as well. Rin learned all this while patiently waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come back for her.

While she was younger, she believed she had all the time in the world. He left her at age 7 and how quickly did that misconception fade. Still she waited, and now at age 20 she felt pressed for time. She couldn't blame Lord Sesshomaru; she knew time was never on his mind as he was a great demon lord meant to live for countless of years. She also knew he would come back for her one day but hoped it to be soon rather than later so he could see the fruit of his deed of saving her life all those years ago, her being a strong independent woman. She knew he would be proud.

Sango approached her days prior to their fateful reunion. There was a job for her. She was to go to a castle not too far from the village to slay a powerful demon who would be paying it a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango approached Rin a couple of mornings ago with a grim expression etched into her face. "You are needed to slay a demon… some distance away from here."

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Just tell me where to go and other important details." Rin replied smoothly with interest sparkling eyes. She was growing tired with boredom in the peaceful village she spent the most of her life in. 'Lord Sesshomaru...'

Sango noticed the serene expression take over Rin's face as obviously a good memory slipped into Rin's mind.

.

.

.

.

.

She was a little girl. At that age she had always gotten into trouble and caused much worry and trouble for Master Jaken. This memory did not elude the poor small green demon.

She and Master Jaken were talking around the fire while they were again waiting for Lord Sesshomaru.

** SPOILER ALERT! ** Inuyasha Episode 162: Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

"Jaken…"

"Huh?"

"After he defeats Naraku, what is Lord Sesshomaru going to do?"

"You probably don't know… but Lord Sesshomaru has long been in search of something called 'power.' He will probably become the greatest demon of all time, and reign over his own empire. And when that happens I will become his empire's chief minister. H-Hot…!" The little demon screeched as he bit into a sizzling hot piece of fish that he and Rin were cooking near the pit of the fire.

"Jaken…"

"Huh?"

"What will I do in Lord Sesshomaru's empire?"

With defeated sigh, Jaken replied, "You intend to follow us all the way there?"

"Why? Why can't I come along?" An excited Rin grabbed Jaken and shook him hard.

"Even though it's Lord Sesshomaru, who knows how long it will take to create the empire. To us demons, a hundred years is nothing. But you're a human…"

"Huh?"

"By that time, you'll be long dead." Jaken held a solemn expression on his face.

"That's not going to… happen." Rin lost her adrenaline as she pondered over their conversation and the truths it held and her wishful lie to herself spoken aloud. Her lie sounded hollow even to her own ears.

Tossing and turning, Rin was unable to let the comfy darkness take over her consciousness. A light melody from a flute tickled her ears.

During the night she had been kidnapped by Ongokuki, a demon who lure children with the sound of its flute and snatch them away only to take the children and sell them to other demons.

.

.

Lord Sesshomaru had saved her of course but not from Ongokuki. A group of monks had already saved her and the other children Ongokuki had captured. He saved her from monks who disapproved of her life style: living with and following a demon. He saved her from a life she did not desire.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"Do as you wish."

Rin followed as her own heart desired.

** END OF SPOILER **

.

.

.

.

.

"The castle is located in the Western Lands governed by… Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
